tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Berserker Alter (Fate/Erebos)
Lancer Caster | color = Black | birthplace = Ireland | birthday = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 185 cm | weight = 72 kg | alignment = Chaotic - Evil | affiliation = Himself | partner = Saber Alter | profession = Mad King | base of operations = Fuyuki City | master = Justin Cailloux | command seal = | class skills = EX C | personal skills = Battle Continuation A Fairies Maddening A Rune Magic B Protection from Arrows C | authorities = | phantasm = Curruid Coinchenn |tblColour = #708090 |textColour = #8B0000 }} is the corrupted Berserker-class Servant of Justin Cailloux in the Twilight Holy Grail War of Fate/Erebos. Profile Identity Berserker's True Name is ( )|クー・フーリン・オルタ|Kū Fūrin Oruta}}. A brave warrior from and . A member of the and the strongest warrior in . A hero who won fame by employing the he received from the leader of the underworld, . Cú Chulainn's figure was mutated by means of 's desire; he is a Servant reflecting the wish made upon the Holy Grail by Medb "for a wicked monarch similar to both myself and Cú Chulainn." He wolfs down on the land of America as the . A calamity-class enemy from the Fifth Singularity of Fate/Grand Order. Appearance By some sort of cause, the all over his body has changed into a black color. Personality Cú Chulainn's personality has become inverted, and all of his expressions are cold. His cheerfulness is abandoned, causing his aspect as a battle machine to be exposed. Cú Chulainn became the king of massacres. He attained a nature of ferocity as if he is a beast, but the sternness of that vitality is not for the sake of "survival", but for the "sake of attaining death". What is this beast's desire? It is not to survive. It is to keep sprinting. A beast eats meat for the sake of survival, not for the sake of sprinting. For this reason, this Cú Chulainn discarded even the futile desire of "to eat". Just quickly. Just at a distant place. Just for no meaning. To use up all his strength, looking for and believing in a goal of finding a place for himself to die. Cú Chulainn massacres all enemies, whether they are virtuous people, Heroic Spirits, or comrades. He does not think battles are fun. He concluded that it is merely paperwork. The distinction between enemies and allies is clear, and in case that one stands as an enemy, he will not falter, even if his opponent is Scáthach. Even if it is a friend who appears to repeat their mistake in battle, he is without mercy. His existence stands at the summit of Celtic warriors, the Celts being a combat race, and the absence of his pangs of conscious makes every person shudder. Cú Chulainn's attitude to his Master is truly indifferent. Because he takes into consideration of himself as a battle machine, as a blade, he will not go against even absurd commands, no matter what kind it is, as long as if it appears likely that the commands are not impossible to do. However, he will completely not respond to commands with the exception of those with relevance to battle. He holds the idea that he is an existence with the purpose to kill his opponents, and with the exception of those matters, he holds a strong will to not participate in anything else. There is absolutely no joy towards battles, but merely doing battle for the sake of verifying his existence as "king". Many Servants denounced that state of being to be "foolish", but that is justified. The "king" that Cú Chulainn saw in life was foolish, without exception. Nonetheless, his craving for victory is much stronger than the normal Cú Chulainn. That's because gaining victory is a natural duty. It is possible for him to conversate and logically think, but fundamentally, it does not consist of him conversating with his opponents because he points the vector wholly at "gaining victory in battle". Hence, there is no compassion in him and begging for one's life would absolutely have no effect against him. Relationships ; :The one who created Cú Chulainn Alter. Until the end, the queen couldn't help but corrupt him, and she continued to direct her passionate love towards him. ; :"The greatest wall. Crush, overcome, trample. This is not the burning desire to fight, but the hope of victory. Things like the emptiness after winning, it'll be nice if such things can be fed to dogs." ; :"My light side... isn't he too bright? Is he for real?" ;Justin Cailloux :"He is my Master. He seems to have an edge for violence like me. I like him. 'Nuff said." Role Fate/Grand Order E Pluribus Unum: The Grand Battle of Legends in North America Cú Chulainn Alter is summoned by Medb using the Holy Grail. He serves as an important part of her army, leading the Celtic forces as their king and battling against the American army of . The hostile Celtic warriors held no mercy not only because of Medb's might, but also from being lead by Cú Chulainn's cruelty. Before the and arrive to the Singularity, Cú Chulainn Alter fights and greatly injures , a member of the Resistance, with his Gáe Bolg. When Medb is attacked by , , and , she summons Cú Chulainn Alter to aid her with also arriving to protect her. Cú Chulainn Alter fights Nero and defeats her while Arjuna defeats the other Servants apart from Robin Hood, who manages to escape. Cú Chulainn Alter later appears to battle the southern United American and Resistance army, facing Scáthach. The clash of their Gáe Bolg Noble Phantasms cancel each other out, so they resort to their second Noble Phantasms. Just before Scáthach could completely invoke the , Cú Chulainn Alter manages to surprise her with a Noble Phantasm that he normally should not have and successfully impale her with , seemingly killing her. Cú Chulainn Alter later shows up to backstab in the middle of his duel with Arjuna with his Noble Phantasm. Afterwards, Cú Chulainn Alter attacks Mash, but is unable to pass through her defenses and decides to use his Gáe Bolg Noble Phantasm once again. However, Gáe Bolg is stopped by a strange man who materializes from , revealed to actually be . While Cú Chulainn Alter is distracted by this, Karna uses the last of his strength to attack him with , causing Cú Chulainn Alter to retreat with major injuries. Cú Chulainn Alter appears again alongside Medb when their home base of Washington is being attacked by the Protagonist's party, battling against them with . After Medb was defeated, he uses the Holy Grail to undergo his Ascension stages to power himself up. Even with that, however, he is unable to beat them, so he resorts to using the Holy Grail to incarnate himself as the . Despite his new demonic form, he is still beaten by the Protagonist's party. Salomon: The Grand Time Temple Cú Chulainn Alter is amongst the "E Pluribus Unum" Singularity Servants to aid against the . Abilities Unlike normal, Cú Chulainn has manifested as a Berserker. This is not even the mad warrior condition from when he was alive; he has been summoned as a different figure rather than as a proper Berserker. When receiving the backup from the Holy Grail, his strength surpasses even that of when he is in his or conditions. His Noble Phantasms are and . Gáe Bolg is cast with the throwing style, and it is more powerful than the . As compensation, each time it is invoked, his right arm is damaged and begins to break off from his body from the pull of the Noble Phantasm's immense force; to supplement this matter, he recovers and regenerates from his injury with . If it is merely an ordinary person, it will not protect them from the sharp pain that can drive them into madness even if the injury is healed, but Cú Chulainn is simply warding it off by enduring that immense pain. is a Personal Skill that has the ability to awaken the spirits sleeping within the earth and crush the wills and minds of the enemy forces with his growl. This mental interference causes a temporary decrease in STR and AGI in all enemies. Category:Characters in Fate/erebos